The Alaska Issue
by Consulting Crazy
Summary: Drabbles and Oneshots based around my OC Alaska, or Aleksandra Braginski-Williams.
1. The Alaska Issue

_This is basicly a break from Lessons in Language because I'm having issues thinking up the next chapter. I am willing to continue this if I get enough reviews asking me to. Um...yep...enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"I don't get it Iggy!" America whined as he paced in front of his boyfriend, "Alaska is my state, but she came from my little bro and that commie!"<p>

"You know as well as I do that the world doesn't always make sense." England sighed at America.

"B-but! She's my state and the commie's daughter!" America started to panic.

"Alfred, who did you originally buy the land from?" England tried to reason.

"The commie, but then why my little brother and not me?" America whined.

"America, if you were to have had Alaska you would have had to be with Russia." England said slowly ignoring what the thought of Alfred with the northern nation made him feel.

"WHAT! EW! NO!" Alfred started to freak out, "IGGY! I SO DID NOT WANT THAT IMAGE!"

"Alfred, Arthur, are you going to knock or just fight outside of my house?" Canada appeared standing in the doorway that the two were standing at.

"Ah…uh…" England stood a moment before remembering, "Matthew, Alfred was just wondering why it was you that gave birth to Alaska rather than him."

"…Is that some kind of code to say he likes Ivan?" Matthew glared at his brother (the glare was oddly similar to Russia's. Very cold and very, very frightening.)

"NO! Dude, Mattie, why would I like the commie!" Alfred said, ignoring the fact that his brother could actually glare.

"Oh…Alfie…" Matthew relaxed and sighed, "I trust you know your own geography." Matthew said

"Of course!" Alfred looked confused.

"Who is the only country that Alaska shares a land border with?" Matthew asked

"You." Alfred replied.

"How similar is Alaskan climate to Canadian?"

"Very…I think…"

"Yes, and who had the land before you?"

"Russia."

"And as you won't go near Russia, who would be the most likely to have Alaska?"

Alfred was silent for a moment.

"Oh…"

"Yes, now are you going home?" Matthew asked.

"What? I came all the way from my house to visit you and your just going to send you back?" Alfred pouted

"Your house in Michigan is close enough, go there." Matthew stated

"Why are you so reluctant to let us in Matthew?" Arthur asked.

"Uh…" Matthew muttered.

"Matvey? Who's at the door?" A familiar voice came from inside the house.

"YOU LET THE COMMIE INTO YOUR HOUSE!" Alfred yelled, "I THOUGHT IT WAS A ONE TIME THING!"

"Alfred, Ivan is my boyfriend." Matthew said before closing and locking the door. He turned to Ivan and smiled. "My brother and his boyfriend came by."

"Oh," Russia smiled, "Alaska should be coming over from her house later."

"Great! I'll prepare poutine." Matthew smiled.

"Matvey…I think that dish is the only sign you and America are related…" Ivan sighed and left for the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew half whined as he followed his lover.

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEWS=FOOD<span>**

FEED THE AUTHOR!


	2. Alaska's Escape

"Alaska!" America called through the door to the girl's room, "Come out and eat dinner!"

"Nyet! Not when 'dinner' is that disgusting thing!" Alaska called back through the locked door as she was tying her bed sheets together. Cliché she knew, but it worked. She had seen her Maman do it himself during her escape lessons, seeing as she wasn't nearly as invisible as her Maman.

"Then how about I make some fish?" Alfred tried.

"I don't trust you with fish." Alaska muttered through the door.

"In that case, I'll break down the door if you don't come out by the time everyone is done." Alfred said matter-of-factly, if not cheerily.

"And he calls Papa a brute." Alaska pouted as she finished the final knot. She smiled and gathered her things, including Kolov, her husky, and slid out of the room.

She laughed and couldn't help but yell "FREEDOM!" before cursing about how the damn Yankee was rubbing off on her. Not a pleasant thought to Aleksandra. She put Kolov on the ground before whistling and running off as quickly as she could. She was happy that they finally went to the mansion in Michigan. That made it easy for her to get to her Maman. Though with that time frame it wasn't likely she'd get much of a head start.

She smiled as she reached the border just outside of Detroit. If she was lucky then Maman would be in Ottawa and she could catch a plane to there from London, Ontario easily. If not…well, she knew where they kept the spare keys.


	3. Alaskan Invisibility

Note...this was made by boredom and lack of new RusCan fics to read...so...I'm not sure how...something...something(BTW I don't own anything but the OCs)

* * *

><p>Alaska was by no means shy. She took after her Papa in that respect. However, she did suffer from her Maman's invisibility from time to time.<p>

"So we will now take roll for the semi-annual meeting of the states." Alfred said from the head of the table. Alaska was nearly skulking at the other end. There had been a Hockey game that she wanted to watch with her Maman, but _no_ she had to be at the damn state meeting, which is less productive than any World Meeting (She had snuck into her fair share of meetings with the help of her Maman's friend Prussia)

"Alabama!" Alfred called out.

"Here!" A wheat haired boy in overalls called out

"Alaska" Alfred called next

"Da." Alaska huffed

"Alaska?" Alfred called out again.

"Here." Alaska said while glaring at Alfred.

"Michigan, call Mattie and ask him if 'laska's there." Alfred told a shy girl.

"Okay…" Michigan said as she walked out.

Alaska, fed up with not being noticed turned to Pennsylvania to her right. After a thourogh abuse of the Prussian state's ear, Penn turned to Alaska with a scowl.

"You know the routine…" Alaska sighed

"Yeah, yeah, your gonna owe me a trip to Matt's house for it though." Penn pouted as she rubbed her ear, "The awesome me did not appreciate the ear thing."

"I know…Kolov will tell Gillbird to come get you, kay Gillian?" Alaska asked as Alfred finally continued through the list.

"Sure, but remember, I don't want anything Vermont could get me." Penn smirked and turned to get rolled in.

With that Alaska whistled to get both Kolov and Gillbird to follow her out of the room.

The rest of Alaska's day was spent in snowy New York, deciding to take the Guise of a tourist. Not hard, she didn't come east often, unless you count the providences she visited, but this was definitely not PEI.

Looking around, Alaska sighed.

She was lost.

Alaska tried to get directions from various people. That's how she learned her little spurt of invisibility hadn't yet worn off. Next to her Kolov shook his head at the girl's antics while Gillbird flew up to hover in front of Alaska.'

"Cheep!" Gillbird yelled at Alaska

"So…Are you going to lead me back to a spot I know?" Alaska asked cautiously. She had learned a small amount of bird-speak by hanging around Penn so much but she was still quiet shaky with it. However, Gillbird gave a sign that was universal.

She nodded.

"Lead the way! Before I become as insane as Penn." The last part was muttered to herself, but Gillbird still chirped indignantly.

"Sorry." Alaska muttered. Kolov laughed at her, causing Alaska to glare at the dog.

They had walked for about…an hour was a safe bet, trying to find somewhere or someone Alaska knew, which shouldn't have been so hard, there was as World Meeting happening the next day. Alaska had taken to sneaking into those with the help of Prussia and Penn, Penn mostly to stick around the one person who matched her 'awesomeness'.

But, Alaska should have found some sign of a nation or even a providence/territory. Thus, she was quiet frustrated with Gillbird.

"Do you know where your going?" Alaska asked

"Cheep…" Gillbird sounded unsure.

"Great, does that mean we're more lost?" Alaska glared at the sky and adjusted her scarf, the familiarity of the snow doing nothing to comfort her.

Kolov shook his head and decided to take the lead. He was quickly able to scent out someone familiar and walked in front of the two females to lead them to the familiar person.

After another half hour of walking, Alaska found a familiar pair.

"Maman! Papa!" Alaska said before running over to Russia and Canada.

"Douchka, are you alright?" Russia asked.

"Well…" Alaska trailed off.

"You got lost in the city again, eh?" Canada answered for her.

Alaska just nodded.

"Come on, we'll keep you with us until after the meeting tomorrow." Canada grabbed Alaska's hand as he led his daughter into a fancy hotel she was sure Alfred was trying to impress them with.

"Okay!" Alaska chirpped before thinking and adding, "I'll have to call Penn though…"

"There is a phone in the room." Canada assured her.

* * *

><p>So! Remember! Don't let Writers starve!<p>

**Reveiws=Food**

_Feed the Author!_


	4. What we carry

Alaska was walking through her papa's house. After a long fight, Alfred decided he needed a break from dealing with the girl. Alfred was going to send Aleksandra to his brother, but Matthew was dealing with a stubborn Quebec. Canada had taken Aleksandra from his brother then sent her to spend the week with Russia instead. Thus, Alaska was walking through Russia's house, looking for him.

"Papa!" Alaska called through the house. He wasn't anywhere…or…that's what Alaska thought. She walked through a door, finding, not her papa sadly, but the Baltic Trio.

"Have you seen Papa?" Alaska asked, the three shook their heads.

"I wouldn't go looking for him Miss Alaska," Lithuania warned, "Mister Russia tends to be…" Lithuania trailed off, failing to find a word to describe how Russia got around this time of day.

"Thank you for the warning Lithuania." Alaska's voice had lost the softness it usually held. Call her selfish if you want, but she hadn't lived with her papa for decades, ever since America had stumbled in on the family at Canada's house while they were celebrating the end of the summit series. America had ceased her and stopped her from seeing Russia every chance he had.

Alaska was once again wandering through the house. She opened any door she came across. It took at least an hour but…

"Papa…" Alaska said from the doorway of one of the guest bedrooms. Russia was sitting on the floor next to the bed, staring at his hands, "Papa, what's wrong?"

Russia finally looked up. Alaska saw his eyes had the smallest tears at the corners.

"Douchka…" Russia whispered, sending Alaska forward into the room, until she was standing next to Russia. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her father. She was by no means as good at comforting people as her 'maman' but…

"Douchka, What…how did you…why are you here?" Russia struggled for what to ask.

"Don't you know, papa? America couldn't handle me and Massachusetts and New York, and Maman was busy with Quebec, so I was sent here." Alaska reply was muffled in Russia's scarf.

"You know that's not what I meant douchka…" Russia sighed as he returned the hug.

"I wanted to be with you…I haven't been allowed here since America found me…" Alaska said, burring her face into Russia's scarf, "Papa, why do you look hurt?"

"It's nothing douchka." Russia rubbed Alaska's back as he felt her burrow head deeper into his scarf.

"It's not." She said, but didn't push it.

They sat there, Russia doing his best to comfort his daughter while berating himself for letting her find him in that state. When his hand caught on Alaska's coat, he was shocked at what he found.

"I forgot my scarf, huh?" Alaska muttered as she felt the cool air on her neck.

"Where?" Russia asked, "Where did you get them?"

"Ah…America was paranoid…he was wary of anyone close to you, so of course, while he thought the best place for me was at his house…" Alaska sighed, "He said he had to 'protect' the others…" Alaska shuddered at the memories, "He didn't see the issue with using a shock collar on the 'Commie spawn'…I think he forgot I was his brother's daughter too…" Alaska punctuated the end of that sentence with a shaky humorless laugh.

Russia was infuriated, but his rage was shut down when he felt tears trickling down his neck. He looked down at Alaska, and saw her crying into his scarf. Russia picked Alaska up and set her on the bed before climbing in next to her and wrapping his arms around her frame.

"It'll be okay douchka," Russia murmured to his daughter, "Your not alone. We've all gone through things like that…some have even done them…"

"Is that why you were so sad?" Alaska whimpered

Russia didn't answer, which was enough answer for Alaska.

"I still love you, papa, even if you have done things like that. Maman would still love you too." Alaska said before snuggling next to Russia's chest and drifting off to sleep.

"YA lyublyu tebya, douchka." Russia said into Alaska's hair, before falling into sleep himself.

* * *

><p><em>I've been listening to songs with meanings like this...and...I couldn't resist...<em>

_To be honest...I probably enjoy painting Alfred as a bad guy too much...but I could see him doing it...  
><em>

Tell me if you like it, if you do I might try writing more things like it...

Reviews=Food

Feed the Author!


	5. Why Alaska reads Fanfiction

**I'm hoping this will work!**

This is my attempt to get a new Giving In Chapter up. I'm really hopeful with this. Also this is blatant advertisement of what may be the best Fanfiction on this site.

* * *

><p>Alaska walked down the hall of America's DC home. She seriously had to buy a laptop or something, maybe someone would get her one for her birthday…It was close. Though she wouldn't get much use of it at home with how often she traveled around Brooke's Range…<p>

"Yes!" She whisper-cheered when she finally found a logged in computer. She quickly jumped onto the internet. She quickly typed in the familiar web address. ''. Hungary and Japan had showed her this, and the day she was shown, she found what she thought was one of the best stories ever. She logged into her account and went to her 'favorite stories'. She clicked the link that said Giving In.

It had been updated. She smiled as she read, but her expression changed constantly. She also gave commentary, for whoever was passing to wonder about.

And when she was giving some commentary, Japan himself was passing the room

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Alaska cheered as Japan came into the room

"What is it Alaska-chan?" He asked her

"Giving In was updated." She smiled at Japan. Before returning to read.

Japan smiled too before saying "Hungary-san and I are going to a convention tomorrow, would you like to come?"

Alaska perked up and quickly pounced out of the chair to glomp Japan. She quickly let go (she knew he wasn't comfortable with contact) and nodded. "Da." She said before returning to the computer.

Japan smiled and left the room. His plan was working, if it all worked out he would be able to get his little Otaku in training the chance to meet one of her favorite authors.

* * *

><p>And...if Artificial Starlight reads this (That would be the most epykest thing ever!), I'm curious as to if you would meet a person if a Hetalia Nation (like Japan) asking you too...<p>

For all others! I will love Reviewers for all eternity!

Reviews are food!

Feed you Author!


	6. Alaskan Crack

Crack! I was bored and had fifteen minutes...enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alaska stared at the scene in front of her. Really was she surprised, no. But was she expecting it today…no. She just blinked as she watched her friend chase Prussia around her house with a frying pan.<p>

"Get back here Prussia!" Hungary yelled.

"Just admit I'm awesome! The writer of this fanfiction knows it." Prussia yelled, causing Hungary to stop.

"Prussia, don't break the fourth wall…Nakita will force you into somewhere you don't want to be…" Alaska sighed

"You just did!" Prussia cried out

"Da…but I get special treatment." Alaska smirked.

"Like hell! You are nearly as awesome as the awesome Kingdom of Prussia!" Prussia yelled, suddenly Alaska had a scythe.

Mwahahahahahaha

The evil laugh rang through the room. Alaska smirked and ran after Prussia, who was running out the door. Hungry followed suit.

Twas a bad day for Prussia.

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are food!<strong>

**Feed the author!**


	7. Prussia and Pennsylvania

Alaska stared at the door as Pennsylvania and Prussia burst through her Maman's door.

"Hündchen!" Penn called out into the room before pouncing on Alaska

"Gillian," Alaska asked, "Why are you here? Don't you usually annoy Vermont for Maple."

"Because," Prussia chimed in, "I showed her how much better Vögelchen's Maple is to that State's" Prussia laughed.

_Doesn't Maman keep a hockey stick under this couch…_Alaska thought with a blank face. Soon Canada himself walked out of the kitchen to the sight of the Prussians hovering around the blank faced Alaska.

"Prussia, if you want pancakes they're in the fridge." Matthew sighed.

"Awesome if the awesome me does say so myself!" Prussia laughed as he got up and walked away from Alaska, "Come on my awesome apprentice!" Prussia gestured for Penn to follow him, which she did.

"Maman…" Alaska looked up at Canada, "Why are Prussians so attracted to Maple?" and after a pause she added, "Don't you keep a hockey stick under the couch?"

"Why?" Canada asked.

"No reason…" Alaska said before checking under the couch.

"It must be Canadian Maple that Hündchen uses on the salmon!" Penn's voice was clearly heard from the dining room.

"Salmon?" Canada asked,

"Maple goes with everything…" Alaska smiled, "It's an interesting story…but long story short…I was out of honey the day I got your maple shipment."

"I'll have to have you make it some day." Canada smiled. Alaska looked up at Canada laughed. The pair of them walked into the dining room to be met with a mess.

They both had a blank look then.

"Hey, Hündchen, why does Ohio and his mentor…uh…Hungary call you Maple Vodka? Is it because you drink it?" Penn asked. Alaska just stared at Penn, before going back into the living room. Penn leaned to the side, trying to see what her fellow state was doing. The three of them didn't have to wait long for Alaska to come back in carrying a hockey stick.

"Uh…" Penn said before getting up and slowly backing up slowly. Alaska quickly caught up to Penn and whacked her upside the head.

"Oi! No Gibbs-slaps!" Penn yelled and rubbed her head

"Then stop deserving them" Alaska sighed and dropped the stick

"You totally owe the awesomest me more Maple Salmon!" Penn said before going off to pester Alaska.

"So, Vögelchen, how do you like my awesome apprentice of awesomeness?" Prussia asked.

* * *

><p>Yes...uh...I've had this for a while and found it...<p>

Yes, Pennsylvania calls Alaska Hündchen (which is German for Puppy). Penn does this because of all the dogs Alaska keeps at her house (Alaska loves dogs she's also trained them to be sled dogs(she has someone to take care of them when Aleksandra's away))

Vögelchen is German for Birdie.

Who can geuss why Ohio and Hungary call Alaska Maple Vodka?

Reviews are Food

Feed the Author


	8. A Saturday of CDs and Cake

"Can you please stop throwing my CD's around?" Alaska asked as Penn went rummaging through her collection of CD's.

"Why? You have the weirdest combination of music ever." Penn said, "I've seen Russian bands, French singers, even a few English groups." She laughed when she picked up another CD. "Tokio Hotel? Oh just wait until Prussia sees this!"

"He, like you, would laugh and then talk about how 'Vogelchen's little girl knows awesomeness when she sees it'." Alaska predicted, "I have a cake in the oven so you're leaving my bedroom now."

"How did you connect those two thoughts?" Penn asked

"I have to get the cake out of the oven, and your not going to be in here alone." Alaska said before getting up off her bed and grabbing Penn's arm.

"What? Wait! No! My Tokio Hotel! No! I'll be back!" Penn said as she tried to get back to the CD's.

"Probably will be in about half an hour." Alaska said with a sigh, "Need time for the cake to cool before we frost and eat it."

"What kind of cake is it?" Penn asked

"What kind of cake do I make with you around?" Alaska answered the question with one of her own.

"I'm coming my German Chocolate baby!" Penn said before rushing past Alaska into the kitchen. Alaska shook her head and laughed when she saw Penn jumping up and down next to her oven.

* * *

><p>And then there was cake and more teasing about Alaska's music collection.<p>

Reveiws are Food

Feed the author.


	9. Stereotype Song

Before you ask. Yes, I was _that _ board again...

* * *

><p>"And you promise they, won't, you know…kill us?" Virginia asked<p>

"Loosen up Gin. I promise they won't kill you." Alaska sighed

"Only her?" Penn asked when they were outside the conference room, She sat the boom box down and stared at Alaska

"Da, we've over used the excuse of 'we're just mentally teens'. So…we may not get off so easy…" Alaska shrugged.

"So, I assume you have a plan for escape?" Penn asked.

"Watch." Alaska smiled, shifting the brown paper bag in her arms.

"Okay." Penn smirked and kicked the door open, pressing the play button on the boom box.

"_You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous. So I wrote a song about it, and it goes a little something like this." _Penn started, getting everyone's attention.

"_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes." _All three states sang, pointing at Japan while wiggling their fingers before throwing an arm around each other, _"Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl," _They didn't pay attention to the reaction of the room, "_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes." _

The next land had America glaring at his states, but they paid him no mind as they jabbed a finger in his direction and sang _"Check it out now. I love those fat Americans. You know they so obnoxious. They always eating burgers." _At that point, Alaska reached into her paper bag (which she had put on the floor) and pulled out a Big Mac. America was fighting a smile as she hurled at him._ "They always holding shotguns. _

"_And I love Mexicans." _That made it Mexico's turn to glare at the girls, _"The way they mow my lawn. They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on. Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they roll. Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose." _Israel snorted at the girls. They had already "insulted" the man who controlled their land, so he doubted they really meant anything by it._ "If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, And they're out of control like a Chinese driver." _Ireland took it in stride, but China shot them a look.

The next few lines weren't met with much besides minor mutters _"I love the Middle East, but how do they handle Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels. I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya. Ya mon. And I love them Puerto Ricans, Even though they wash their ass about once a week and," _Minor mutters until they reached the following lines_ "I'm just joking. If you didn't know then You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland."_

"Like, not cool!" Poland shouted from his spot next to Lithuania

"_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn," _Japan adverted eye contact and blushed, _"And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes."_

"_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell If you love the Outback redneck Australians," _This got England to smirk, and Australia grimaced, which quickly switched with the next line_ "And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. Mamma mia!" _And that line made Veniciano look hurt while Romano grumbled, _"And how could anyone hate the French." _France smiled, then laughed with the next line, _"Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits. Brazilian girls is what you want, Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk." _Brazil rose an eyebrow at this but just snorted and shook his head.

"_I love Africans, but hold up a second." _At this point the three just turned to look at each other with falsely confused looks, _"National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid. Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes? They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose." _Alaska reached into the bag again, this time pulling out a bottle of Vodka, _"Uh oh! You're all on my checklist, Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast." _And with that, the bottle went flying towards Russia, who caught it and smiled, lifting the bottle to the girls, _"They're stereotypes, and if you believe them, Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis."_

"Not true, da ze!" Korea spoke up.

"_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes." _If one paid close attention, you'd see the barest twitch of Japan's lips, possibly the ghost of a smile?_ "Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.""All together now! I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.(repeat 4x) They hump sheep (repeat 3x)" _The three girls were clapping with the rhythm of the music had disappeared for this part._"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes." _And now Japan raise an eyebrow, wondering why exactly that line was repeated so often_ "Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes.""Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys."_ Penn smiled before turning to Scotland_ "But seriously, don't hump any sheep." _Scotland just looked at her oddly.

With those last lyrics, Alaska dashed over to her father and hid behind him. Penn, understanding what their scapegoat was, ran to America, hiding behind his. Virginia however, not having as much experience with mess causing as the other two just bolted out the door.

China, Mexico, Poland, Romano, and Korea glared between the two of them, not thinking about the third who had run away. None of them approached the two though, as they were hiding behind the two people they didn't want to anger.

Penn shot Alaska a thumbs up before sitting on the floor next to America. Alaska just stood behind Russia and looked around innocently until the meeting was done. When it was she grasped onto Russia's arm and refused to leave his side until he had driven her safely to the hotel she was staying in.

* * *

><p>I really couldn't figure out how to end it...<p>

Hope you enjoyed.

Reveiws are Food


	10. Assumptions

_So I typed this up a few months ago and forgot about it...so I'm posting it now...cause I want to post something..._

* * *

><p>Alaska sat in the state meeting, and was surprisingly, not getting involved in any fights. Not even with Texas. And this did not go unnoticed. Pennsylvania sat on the opposite side of the table from the surprisingly calm girl. She had noticed that Aleksandra hadn't once glanced up from her lap, and hadn't once raised her hands to take notes (or doodle on the paper as that's what she usually did). Penn couldn't think of why Alaska was doing that, so in the fray, the albino state slipped around the table, trying to see what Alaska was doing. However the other girl seemed to know that Penn was coming and put whatever she was doing in the bag at her feet. Penn only managed to catch a flash of blue.<p>

"So why aren't you harping on Tex for being a close-minded idiot?" Penn asked

"I…haven't felt the need to." Alaska said, "Probably wouldn't do much if I tried anyway, he's still not convinced I'm not a spy for Papa, and so anything I say is angled to hurt America."

"That's never stopped you before?" Penn stated. It was true, Alaska had often complained how nothing she did could change the Texan's opinion of her, but she still took every opportunity to contradict his thoughts.

"I cared before, because some of the southern states agree with him because of who he is and I thought that they were the reason that many of the others still don't like me," Alaska explained "but I don't care what they think of me any more."

"Oh, and what were you doing just now?" Penn asked, "Were you texting during the meeting?" Penn gasped, "It was Romano wasn't it? You two are close aren't you? From when he had to baby-sit you while your Vati and Germany were making that non-aggression pact, despite the fact you weren't supposed to be there."

Alaska laughed nervously and nodded, not indicating which question she was answering with the gesture, but Penn assumed it was all of them.

"Pennsylvania, sit down so we can continue this meeting." America stated from the head of the table

"Ja, ja." Penn sighed as she walked back to her seat.

That was the first of the meetings. The meetings were to continue for a week before they were to be released to go back to their states. And so far, every meeting, Alaska would sit apart from the fighting and such, staring at her lap, ignoring the world.

Penn simply thought she was texting Romano, as the Southern half of Italy was given as much consideration as the states were, therefore would have the time to text friends who, also, had time. But…it irked her that Romano would be paying so much attention to the northern girl. She would think that if Romano was going to talk to someone that much, he'd talk to someone he had more in common with, like Florida or California. Penn had never considered that Romano would have this much interest in someone like Alaska. Not that she didn't think Alaska was great, because the girl had become her best friend in the reletively short amount of time since the girl had been dragged out of hiding. Yeah she was part of the SBTT (State Bad Touch Trio) but they weren't as close as their fathers were, and mostly hung out because that's what had become expected of them. They all had others they were around more. Louisiana liked to be around the southerners, and California preferred the once Spanish states and Romano. Or she thought Romano preferred to be around the Spaniards. But…Penn looked over at Alaska again. Her head was still down and she was concentrating on what was in her lap.

It _shouldn't _bother her this much but it _does._ Usually by this point (the third out of six meetings) they would have already pushed Virginia into a rant so long she started speaking with an English accent for the rest of the meetings but Alaska hadn't acknowledged her except once on the first day. Penn glared at the presentation notes Texas had passed out, as if they were at fault for her friend ignoring her.

By this time Virginia had also noticed Alaska's lack of commentary, and Pennsylvania's shortened temper with everyone who spoke with her. Her twin brother had even noticed, if only because he hadn't been able to join in any fun-poking at his sister.

"Are Pennsylvania and Alaska fighting?" West Virginia asked his twin

"Maybe…" Virginia's generous eyebrows pulled together, "They were just fine on the first day though…"

"They only spoke once." West stated, "and it was when everyone else was fighting."

"That's…right…" Virginia looked between the two worriedly. Many states had joked that, after Pennsylvania had gotten over her disgust that the other girl had run away from America (though no one was sure what had convinced her that it 'wasn't as bad as she thought') and Alaska had started to trust Penn (again, no one understood how it happened, as Alaska had shown special distrust of the original thirteen), the two fighting would be apocalyptic, especially if the fight was silent. Neither girl was fond of silent fights and both would much rather just through a punch and get it over with, so this…it wasn't normal. If they _were_ fighting, Alaska wouldn't be ignoring the world and Pennsylvania wouldn't be silently seething.

Both twins had formed a conclusion, and they couldn't be more different.

"THE APOCALYPSE REALLY IS COMING!" West Virginia yelled at the top of his lungs, fisting his hands into his messy hair, causing most of the states to stare at him, as he had been one of the few who had been firmly against the theory of 2012.

"Shut up!" Virginia hissed at her brother.

"Was is Westen talking about Gin?" Penn asked, having been jerked out of her brooding by the boy and not wanting to go back.

"Are you fighting with Alaska?" West Virginia asked, not letting his sister answer Pennsylvania's question.

Penn looked over at Alaska, who, apparently, hadn't so much as twitched when West Virginia had yelled.

"Nein, she's just to busy texting Romano." Penn growled.

"Romano actually texts Alaska?" Virginia said, shocked

"Apparently." Penn spat.

"What would Romano want to talk to Alaska about." West Virginia gaped, "I mean. This is _Alaska_ we're talking about. Not Cali, _Alaska_."

Penn shot a glare at West Virginia but didn't comment. She had been thinking something similar, but the boy made it sound like Alaska wasn't worth talking to.

Virginia, sensing impending doom (or at least bodily harm) for her brother if they stayed on this track, quickly switched topics.

Alaska had glanced over at Pennsylvania again, as she'd been doing all week, to see the albino speaking with Virginia. _At least she wasn't upset any more_ Alaska tried to reason with herself. She'd known how close Virginia and Pennsylvania had been before Penn started spending time with her. The others say that the only person Penn had been closer to than Virginia was Alaska herself, but Alaska wasn't sure she believed that. Penn only wanted pancakes and the Canadian maple syrup she received from her Maman when she came over, and if it wasn't that she came because she'd gotten hurt and needed Alaska to patch her up.

Alaska sighed and turned back to her work, the familiar motions calming her, preventing her from staying on any depressing thoughts.

The thoughts came back though, as Penn started to talk to Virginia through another two meetings. Alaska started checking on her friend less and less as the days progressed, not liking how she felt when she saw Penn and Virginia laughing together, Penn seemingly forgetting her. Half way through the last meeting, however Alaska sighed as she finished her project and looked at Pennsylvania before placing her project back into her bag and slipping out of the room. She could talk to Wisconsin for the notes on what she missed, like she had for the past week.

Penn had stolen a glance at Alaska's seat a few minutes later to see it empty. She brushed it off, assuming the girl had just gone to the bathroom, but when she wasn't there at the end of the meeting, Pennsylvania bid goodbye to Virginia and ran out of the room. Penn ran through the house to get from the west side of the building, where America had converted the ballroom of the old house into a meeting room, to the east side, where the personal rooms were. From there Penn had to run to the end of the hall to get to Alaska's room and when she did she reached for the doorknob to open it, but it opened on it's own. Penn stared at Alaska, who was standing in the doorway, staring back at Penn, her suitcase in hand.

"What happened to our Sunday together?" Penn asked, breaking the silence.

"I…" Alaska started, trying to figure out what to say.

"What? Romano have some sort of date planned?" Penn hissed at the girl.

"He might, for someone, not me though." Alaska sighed, "I wasn't talking to Romano, haven't heard from him since Christmas."

"Then why are you packed? And what kept you so occupied?" Penn yelled.

"I…I thought you'd want to hang around Virginia on Sunday this time…and…" Alaska muttered before reaching into the bag she'd had with her all week, pulling out a wrapped object and shoved it at Pennsylvania before running past the girl. Penn just huffed as she watched Alaska run off. Grumbling, Pennsylvania stomped down the hall to her room, throwing herself onto the bed and tossing the package onto her nightstand.

The next day Pennsylvania woke up to a pounding on her door. The girl got up and checked her alarm clock. She glared at the device before going to answer the door. Virginia greeted her with a slap to the face.

"Fuck! What was that for?" Pennsylvania shouted.

"Alaska's not her, and I'd bet it's your fault." The girl said simply

"She just packed up and went home last night." Pennsylvania explained

"And you didn't stop her?" Virginia asked

"Why is it my job to stop her?" Pennsylvania yelled, "She's a big girl now! Hell she was probably a "big girl" sooner than we were with Russia as a father!"

"Fine." Virginia sighed before walking away from Pennsylvania who slammed the door and turned back to her bed. She noticed the wrapped mass on her nightstand and snatched it up. Pennsylvania tore open the wrapping and gaped. She had been given a knitted dark blue scarf, hand knitted by the looks of it, with random golden points until she reached the end, where those golden points formed a recreation of Alaska's flag.

And did Pennsylvania feel like an asshole. Because there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Alaska herself had knit this for her. _Giving some one a scarf must be some important thing to Russians._ Pennsylvania thought as she internally beat herself for her actions. She knew that Ukraine had given Russia his scarf, and Russia had given a scarf to both Canada and Alaska, and now Alaska had given her a scarf, not only that, but a scarf of her flag.

Pennsylvania ran to her computer and logged onto American Airlines' website to change her flight's destination from Philadelphia to Juneau. Of course…that flight change gave her about thirty minutes to pack and get on the plane.

To state it simply, Pennsylvania rarely moved so fast just to get on a plane.

And she almost didn't make it to the Airport in time, but once on the plane Pennsylvania pulled the scarf out of her carry on and wrapped it around her neck carefully, burrowing her nose in the fabric. She drifted into an uneasy sleep for the hour long flight from Olympia, where the meeting was held this year, to Juneau.

She was jolted awake when the flight landed but quickly got over her drowsiness in favor of rushing through airport security as quickly as she could, calling a cab when she was through. However, no matter how many minutes she saved in her rush through security, the slow cabbie was going to use them up and more. Penn was anxious to reach Alaska's house, even if the girl wasn't actually expecting anyone. When the cabbie finally made it to Alaska's address, Penn threw a bill at the man, and ran out of the car, not waiting for the change or to see if it was the right amount.

When Penn reached the house she looked into the window to see if she could get sight of the girl and prepare for any damage she'd done, but the girl wasn't in the front room. So Penn let herself into the house, as was her custom with Alaska, and walked towards Alaska's room. When she was just outside the door she heard sobs and broken conversation, in Russian she assumed. Suddenly there was a word barked and not a minute later, the bedroom door was jerked open. Alaska, once again, stood in front of Pennsylvania in the door way to her room.

"Pancakes I assume." Alaska muttered after giving the girl's form a once over, probably to check for injuries, before running to her kitchen.

"I'm such an ass." Pennsylvania muttered.

"Da, you are." Alaska's dog, Kolov, stated from the girl's bed before Penn was hit with something soft. She grabbed it and looked at it. It was a dark blue, hand knit blanket. Looking closer she saw a crest, a familiar crest, though it's details were vague, Pennsylvania recognized it. It would be embarrassing if she couldn't, as it was her crest.

Penn really wanted to hit herself. That desire must have shown on her face, as moments later, Kolov's teeth were in her leg.

"Ow!" Penn yelled, jerking her leg out of Kolov's mouth. The dog just huffed and walked away. Penn sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall so she could easily bang her head against the hard surface. She looked at the scarf that she had taken from around her neck when she entered the house.

Penn sighed and wrapped the scarf around her neck and picked up the blanket, heading to the kitchen. Penn didn't try to mask her steps, quite the opposite. Now she wasn't stomping, but she was making sure to step on any and every squeaky board in Alaska's admittedly large kitchen. But Alaska pretended she didn't hear Penn instead choosing to concentrate on the batter in the pan. Penn walked up behind Alaska and draped the blanket over the other girl's shoulders.

"I didn't know you knit." Penn said simply

"Aunt Katenka taught me…" Alaska murmured, "She thought it was a good skill to know for some one who lives in…" she trailed off with a sniffle

"Hmm, then why didn't you tell me on Monday?" Penn asked

"I…I wanted to surprise you." Alaska stated, "I had plans that would have been much better than…what happened…but you were getting along so well with Virginia…I thought you'd made plans with her for Sunday…and I didn't want to intrude."

"I was talking to her so I wouldn't run out of the room." Penn said, "because with how much you were concentrating on 'texting Romano' I was ready to _find_ someone to beat." Penn reached past Alaska to turn off the stove. Penn gripped Alaska's shoulders and turned her around so she could stare into the girl's violet eyes. Eyes that were avoiding her. Penn sighed and placed a hand on the other girl's cheek, causing those eyes to dart over to hers. Penn's breath hitched at the hope in those eyes. Penn hoped herself, hoped that she was reading the room right as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Alaska's in a chaste kiss. A kiss Alaska easily took control of as she pressed back, licking Penn's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly gave it the girl. Penn stopped breathing at the feel of Alaska's tongue against hers as it mapped out her mouth. Penn was reluctant to pull away, but her lungs were screaming at her.

"Did…you learn from…your brother?" Penn asked

"Kissing?" Alaska chuckled, "No. That was instinct." Alaska smirked at Penn and grabbed her hand, "But I can show you what Quebec _did_ teach me if you want."


	11. Hello Ohio

So...I was bored...typed this up in like...ten minutes to fix my boredom...hope it's not too bad.

* * *

><p>'<em>If I were to do a side-by-side comparison of Ohio and Penn,' <em>Alaska thought as she pulled out her bread knife, _'I don't think they'd be as different as they'd like me to believe…' _These thoughts were brought on just a few minutes ago by the sound of Ohio's voice in her living room, his visit completely unannounced, not even by a knock on the door. How Ohio got into her living room without her knowledge, when she had locked all the doors and windows in her whole house (even the upstairs ones) in hopes of insuring a day alone so she may bake in peace for her Maman's party, Alaska wasn't sure. She did decide that she must extract the information from her cousin before he left.

Due to her guest, unwanted as he may be, Alaska cut off an extra couple slices from her pumpkin spice bread and got out another small plate. She placed the plates on the little island in the center of her kitchen before walking back over to her bread maker. Really it was an excellent tool to get the dough to the right consistency.

"Are you starting a bakery?" She heard Ohio laugh.

"Chto?" Alaska asked, "I'm just baking a little." She looked around the kitchen and realized she had made about three dozen loaves of bread, all different flavors. She hadn't realized she'd made so much…

"A little?" Ohio was surprised at her words it seemed.

"Maybe a little more than a little…" Alaska laughed, "If you want you can take some with you. Maman invited me to a party at his house in BC for New Year's Eve…I was going to leave a Four, cause it's close to here an all. I wanted to bring food and…well I don't think my lovely siblings could eat all this..."

"Just step away from the bread maker cuz." Ohio shook his head.

Alaska rolled her eyes but did so. Really it was quite amusing.

"How did you get in, Ohio?" Alaska asked as she sat at the island.

"You left Kolov's door open." Ohio stated.

"You crawled into my house through a doggie door." Alaska sighed, that was something she'd expect from Penn, "What was so urgent?"

"Penn said your house was in lock-down and not even a fly could get in." Ohio stated.

"You did this to prove Penn wrong?" Alaska sighed, "Is she out there?"

"Yep!" Ohio nodded, "Why Maple-Vodka?"

"You two are ridiculous." Alaska sighed, shaking her head

"Says the one not visiting with Dad on a worn out principal." Ohio shot back.

"I'm visiting my immediate family. My Cousins can annoy me another time."

"Speaking of which-" Ohio started

"I'm still not sure how. And couldn't you ask Penn? Her parents were both male too…" Alaska sighed, "Or you could ask…I don't know most of the other states that…Like Virginia. Go bug Penn and Virginia."

"Gin would yell at me and Penn would…well you know what Penn says…" Ohio argued, "And I highly doubt that 'Prussian Awesomeness' is the real reason."

"Accept it Ohio, none of us actually know how we were conceived. To be fair…we weren't really…conscious of it when it happened." Alaska sighed

"But Maple-Vodka…" Ohio sighed, "Aren't you curious."

"I wouldn't mind knowing, but I'm not going to obsess." Alaska shrugged.

"No, instead you're planning how to rule the world." Ohio laughed.

"You know about that?" Alaska gasped

"Wait, what?" Ohio looked at his cousin in shock, but noticed her fighting to keep a straight face. That lasted a minute…at most before she started roaring with laughter. There was a tap at the kitchen window then. The two turned around to see Penn standing in the window shivering. Ohio pulled over a pen and notepad that were on the island and scribbled down "Try the doggie-door". Alaska rolled her eyes and walked to the back door to get Penn out of the cold. They were there, so she'd put them to work. She had quite a few loaves of bread that needed wrapped up before too long so she could get to her Maman's party.

* * *

><p>Chto=What<p>

Reviews are food!  
>Feed Your Authors!<p> 


	12. Romano and Alaska

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

_THUNK_

That sound was going to drive Romano insane. He didn't fucking know where it was coming from or why no one else was reacting, but at this point he didn't fucking care. He just wanted it to FUCKING STOP!

_THUNK!_

Romano swore that was louder on propose

"Клянусь Богом! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK THAT CD, PENN, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Excuse me." America sighed as he got up and walked out of the meeting room he had in his house.

Romano followed the American to see what the issue was, and what CD was being held hostage, because America looked pissed and he wanted to know whether it seemed worth it. Because he had nothing better to do at these meetings…besides yelling at Spain which was starting to get old.

Apparently a girl who looked disturbingly like Russia (not surprising considering the Russian that rang in the meeting room not long ago) caused the disturbance. Though on second glance there were two distinct differences. One, her hair, which was wavier and had a curl coming up from the front and two, she didn't have his nose.

"Alaska! What is so important that you felt the need to interrupt my meeting?" America said sternly, very different from the fool in the meetings.

The girl just glared at the (clearly locked) Plexiglas door in front of her. "Penn stole one of my mixed CD's and has been threatening to play it over the house intercom." Her accent confirmed in Romano's mind beyond a doubt that she was Russia's kid

Just then fluid lyrics played through the house.

_**Eta pesnya o samom prekrasnom gorode v mire - MOSKVA!**_

Music started then, but America pulled out a key and entered the room. The song stopped before reaching the next lyric and another girl who looked scarily like Prussia was dragged out behind America.

"Moskau, really?" the new girl asked, ignoring the fact she was being forced from the room by a very pissed off America, "The first song is Moskau?"

"Da, and your point Penn?" Alaska said flatly, snatching the CD from America's hand and walking down the hall.

"Alaska, get back here!" America yelled, "You are going to apologize for interrupting the meeting."

"Why would I?" Alaska scoffed, "It's Penn's fault."

"I don't give a fuck whose fault it is." America growled, "You will go in, apologize, with Pennsylvania, then go to your room and stay there."

"Hmm…" Alaska sighed before noticing Romano standing back the way they'd come. She walked up to him with a smile and said, "I wish to deliver my most sincere apologies for the disturbance that my cousin, uncle, and I have caused and would be most grateful if you could convey these apologies to the rest of the meeting, Spacibo." Her tone was definitely not apologetic. In fact it was formal and bored. Romano knew America would have called her on it, but she was at the end of the hall in moments.

"Fucking commie-spawn…" America grumbled. Penn was about to open her mouth to mimic Alaska but America cut her off, "You are not going to get away with that. You are my daughter and should know better!" he snapped, "And what are you doing here Romano?" America calmed down enough to be civil with the Italian.

"I was curious." Romano said shortly.

"I'm sorry about Alaska." America sighed, "She spent too much time with Russia and now he and my little bro are the only ones she listens to."

"Must suck to be you then." Romano laughs.

"I bet you couldn't survive a week with her in your house." America huffed.

Romano bristled, "I bet you I could." He declared

"What are we betting?" America asked.

Romano thought for a moment before smirking, "If I win, you have to…spend two weeks eating nothing but England's cooking! And no hamburgers!" Romano smirked.

America smirked, sure of his winning and replied, "Fine, but _when_ I win, you have to let Germany cook all your food, with nothing tomato related in sight."

Romano scowled, "You're not going to win." He stated.

"I'll send Alaska to your place Sunday. If you send her back before the Sunday after, I win." America stated before dragging a grinning Pennsylvania towards the meeting room.

Romano stood still for a moment before realizing what he got himself into.

"Fuck." He cursed before running back towards the meeting. He wasn't really able to concentrate though.

He could only imagine how he was going to live a week with the Vodka Bastard's daughter. Then again…she…might not be as bad as Russia. She wasn't only Russia's kid after all…but what if her other parent was worse? Wait…who was her other parent? Maybe America, she was his state after all. Wait…a combination of Vodka Bastard and Hamburger Bastard? That can't be good.

He was screwed.

When Sunday rolled around, Romano woke up early so he could make sure everything was ready for his new guest. He'd made up a guest room, the one he usually set up for his brother as a formality, as Veneziano usually slept in his bed. He couldn't really figure out what else to do though. He didn't really know what to expect from the girl.

So when there was a knock on his door at around ten in the morning (good thing he got up early, or he'd still be asleep…) to announce the arrival of his new house guest, Romano was mildly panicked. When he opened the door he was greeted with Alaska's back as she watched a car speed away. The car ended up running over the curb as it made the turn off the street.

"Half-wit can't even drive…" he heard Alaska mutter.

"Are you going to come in?" Romano asked.

Alaska turned and looked at Romano in surprise, "I'm surprised you're up so early." She said, "California mentioned that you, your brother, and Spain tended to sleep late."

"It's not a normal thing, so don't get used to it." Romano grumbled.

"Alright." She shrugged. Romano let her in and led her to the guest room so she could drop off her bags. She only had two. Romano left her to unpack them and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. After a few moments of quiet in his kitchen he heard his phone ring. He answered it and heard chaos on the other end.

"Uhm…hey…uh…No Penn, she said not to let Kolov out of the yard! No, not in the barn either! Just…I don't know why she didn't take him but- whatever!" Said a boy's voice, "Mr. South Italy, may I speak with Alaska?" The boy sounded exhausted for some reason.

"Who are you?" Romano asked.

"Ohio, Alaska asked us to take care of her dogs while she was away and Kolov's proving to be an issue so we need to talk to her." Ohio stated. Romano shrugged and took the phone to Alaska in her guest room.

"Oi!" He called through the door, "Ohio's on the phone for you."

Alaska poked her head out of the room and grabbed the phone, "If you've lost Kolov-" She was cut off. After a while she sighed, "The idiot wouldn't let me…I'll call him an idiot if I want to." She rolled her eyes, "Look, if you two can't handle it get Ontario or Quebec to handle it. I wanted to give my brothers a break but-" She sighed, "Tell Penn I can hear her whining in the background then call Quebec and Ontario, you clearly are too stupid to take care of a few dogs."

"A FEW!" The voice was so loud Alaska had to hold the phone away from her ear, "YOU OWN LIKE NINE DOGS AND HAVE FIFTY RULES REGARDING EACH!"

"My siblings don't complain…I thought my cousins would act in like." Alaska snapped, "If you can't handle it call my brothers, if you can handle it, shut the fuck up and handle it already!" With That Alaska hung up the phone. She sighed and turned to Romano, "I'm sorry about this. When I found out about my trip I told Ohio and Penn. They said they could handle my dogs while I was here, but apparently it's too complicated for them."

"They're your cousins?" Romano asked.

"Yeah." Alaska sighed, "I suppose it's not something everyone can puzzle out. I'm Canada's kid, not the half-wit's. It's part of the reason America doesn't like me. I'm not his kid…" She rolled her eyes, "Usually I'll call Ontario and Quebec to take care of my dogs, since they know me and my dogs best, and if not them I'll call Northwest and Yukon because they understand my little pups but Ohio was so sure he and Penn could handle it." She scoffed, "It hasn't even been five hours since I left."

"How is it your Canada's kid but Hamburger Bastard's state?" Romano asked

Alaska laughed, "Not a clue in the slightest. Maman could explain it, but I've never cared enough to ask." She smiled for a moment before her expression melted to one of discomfort. She looked down and frowned. She walked into the guestroom and closed the door. Romano was somewhat confused by her quick change in mood and retreated to the kitchen again to continue making the pizza he'd started on.

When Alaska came into the kitchen it was easy to figure out what happened. When the girl arrived she looked ready to trek miles through a blizzard. Now she was in nothing but blue jeans and a black tank top with her scarf wrapped loosely around her neck.

"Really, the half-wit should have told me where I was going." She sighed, "Your house is significantly warmer than mine." She sniffed and smiled when she saw what was on the counter.

"What?" Romano asked

"You're making pizza." Alaska stated, "Pizza which, I'd wager, is better than anything I get served when I'm at the main house."

"Of course it's better." Romano scoffed, "I could make better pizza than the Hamburger Bastard in my sleep."

"Great!" Alaska smiled, "I can't wait."

"You're a lot nicer than Hamburger Bastard makes you out to be." Romano commented.

"I really don't like him." Alaska said simply

"What'd he do?" Romano asked

Alaska sighed, "A lot of stuff spread throughout my time knowing him, and I suppose I've done some things to him in return, all that's added up to animosity between us."

"Like…" Romano pushed, curiosity peaked. He regretted it when a very dark feeling filled the room, emanating from the teen at the counter, "N-never mind." The feeling did leave, but not for another few minutes.

"I'm going to put it simply." Alaska ended up saying, "Paranoid acts can ruin people for life."

"Okay." Romano said quickly. He really didn't want to have this girl angry during her stay here. He did not want to test his theories regarding an angry Alaska in general. Just her relation to Russia freaked him out slightly. Russia was one scary bastard and Romano could guess what his daughter would be like when upset.

"Are you going to make the pizza or not?" Alaska said, obviously calmed again.

"Hold on, you can't rush a masterpiece." Romano stated.

Alaska laughed at that and leaned back on the counter to wait.

Romano decided that America must have assumed she acted like she did with him to everyone. This was far from the truth. In reality, Alaska tended to be very out of the way and in her own world. She probably wouldn't listen if he tried to order her around, like America said, but he wasn't interested in ordering the girl around. It's not like he need her to do things anyway. In fact, by Tuesday, Romano had fallen comfortably back into his old routine. The main difference was when he woke he was greeted with breakfast (or lunch as Alaska insisted it was since he didn't wake up until noon usually). In fact, he was sure he was going to win this bet easily, so he relaxed and enjoyed the company. It wasn't a hard task.

So when Spain dropped in on Thursday, he was shocked to see his reaction to the teen.

"Why is she here Roma?" Spain asked.

Alaska wasn't even bothered to look up from her book.

"I made a bet with America. He said I couldn't survive a week with her, the weeks almost over and I haven't had any issues with Alaska." Romano shrugged.

"You call her by her name?" Spain whined. Alaska looked up from her book this time to glare at Spain before quickly getting back to it.

"Why shouldn't I Tomato Bastard?" Romano snapped.

"MORON!" Alaska suddenly yelled at the book, "STUPID FRIKING-UGH! YOU MORON!"

Romano and Spain both looked at the girl in shock.

"Alaska…" Romano said cautiously.

"He is a moron! Why would you ignore the reason for this mess?" Alaska was glaring at the book, "Just because his dad was the one to mention it…ugh!"

"The book?" Romano sighed. Alaska nodded.

"Civil War breaks out and he's going to ignore the cause in favor of putting a bandage on it." Alaska stated, turning to look at the other two, "Since when does that work?"

"Where did you get the book anyway? You didn't have it yesterday." Romano said

"Michigan slipped it into my luggage while we were packing. It's the second in a trilogy and she'd gotten be hooked recently." Alaska shrugged, "I found it while looking for clothes this morning."

"You yell at books?" Spain asked.

"Yes." Alaska said "No worse than yelling at the TV, which Cali does often."

Spain sighed, "California is special in her own right."

"I'm not 'special'." Alaska huffed, "Just say it. I'm nuts. So is Cali, and Michi, and Penn, and BC, and PEI, and everyone else. We are all nuts."

Spain just sighed.

"So Spain, why're you here?" Alaska asked.

Spain smiled then, "I've come to visit my little Roma~" Spain cooed.

"Have fun. Romano, can I borrow your computer. I have to send a message to Michi." Alaska asked

"Sure. Don't fuck it up." He said.

"Won't" She waved as she left to find the rarely used office, the book in hand.

Romano didn't see Alaska for the rest of the day. But he occasionally heard exclamations of people's idiocy ring through his house. Romano decided that Alaska could cook for herself if she got hungry so he didn't disturb her.

By Saturday evening, Romano had become used to Alaska in his house. He'd call the girl a friend, surprisingly. She was a nice change from his brother and Spain, he decided. She managed to keep him company without being loud and obstructive about it.

Romano might even miss the girl in his house.

When he mentioned his thoughts on the subject she just smirked.

"Bet ya couldn't last two weeks at my place." She commented.

"What are we betting?" Romano responded with a smirk of his own.

* * *

><p>For some reason I got it in my head that Alaska would be friends with Romano. So I sat down and tried to figure out how that would work...this is the result. Hope it's okay~<p>

Клянусь Богом - I swear to god

Reviews are food

Feed the author!


	13. Romano and Alaska II

"You should have mentioned that your house was a fucking ice cube!" Romano complained as he shivered by the fire place. Alaska smiled at him as she relaxed comfortably on the other side of the room with her nine dogs plus Kolov lounging around her. Romano had been at her house for about three days, nowhere near the two weeks of the bet, and he was already having quite a few issues.

"My attire when I arrived at your house wasn't a hint?" Alaska asked rhetorically, "Or the latitude that my house is at? And the fact the city we're in is fairly far inland, and not near any large bodies of water?" Alaska laughed. Then she looked at one of her light gray huskies, this one with a purple collar with silver tags and sent the dog over to Romano, "Anastasia's happy to warm you up though."

"How do you keep track of which dog's which?" Romano asked, letting Anastasia curl around him.

"Collar and tag color combinations, and eventually I memorize their markings." Alaska admitted, "I've had a lot of dogs in my life though, all descended from the original four in some way. I've gotten new blood in there though, so they're still smart dogs."

"Or mostly dogs…" Kolov commented. Romano glanced over nervously at Alaska's companion.

"Mostly dogs?" Romano asked before glancing down at Anastasia next to him.

"Yeah, Kolov gets a bit too proud of his brood." Alaska laughed.

"I thought the Hamburger Bastard said Kolov was a…Alaskan Malamute." Romano looked at her nervously.

"A convenient excuse since Malamute's look so much like wolves." Alaska stated, "So according to anyone but Maman or Papa, Kolov is an Alaskan Malamute."

"I've gotten used to it." Kolov sighed

Romano looked surprised, "So, you're a wolf and have, what, fathered the other canines here?" Romano paused for a moment before adding, "Is that why they understand English so well."

"They know Russian better." Alaska said offhandedly, "Do you want salmon or tuna for dinner?"

"You eat more fish than Japan…" Romano laughed.

"Yeah, well, I get too much pork and beef when I'm with the 'continental forty-eight' because that's America's favorites. Speaking of Japan, did you know he taught me how to safely prepare sushi." Alaska stated, "Maybe I'll make that. Or there is goose if you like."

"Let's go with the goose." Romano said.

"Nice." Kolov hummed as he followed Alaska as she got up and headed for the kitchen. With the loss of their humanoid warmer, the pack of dogs moved over to Romano. Not that Romano complained, they were nice and warm.

The next days continued similarly. Romano learned that part of Alaska's daily routine is to sled with her dogs, which, Romano suspected, is where some issues in caring for the pooches comes from. They need that much exercise. Kolonova (A mostly white dog with a red collar and white tags) was the 'lead' apparently. Above that Romano didn't understand it. But he did end up being a passenger on the sled once.

Those dogs could book it. He wasn't scared of the speed, more that he was scared of falling out of the sled at that speed. He didn't understand how Alaska could be standing up with nothing but a bar to hold onto. Then she commented on having sled since she was just tiny and only had four dogs.

"Papa got me the dogs to help keep me warm while he was gone." Alaska had explained, "I had Kolov, too. I'm pretty sure there's an interesting story to that. I may even remember most of it if you're interested…but at that time, it took Papa a day to make it to my physical house from the docks. I'd end up trying to meet him half way, but one of my pups always ended up dragging me home." Alaska stated, "Then one day I saw people using dogs to pull sleds with cargo and people. I asked for a method to make one. By the next time Papa visited, I already had a sled and was able to meet him at the dock and keep up with him on the way back." Alaska looked a little embarrassed, "Papa's better at telling the story though…"

Romano looked somewhat impressed. Mostly that Russia was good at story telling. Then again, Romano was learning quite a bit about Russia and the man wasn't even here. Romano could sense, however, that Alaska held a similar hero-worship attitude towards Russia that his little brother held towards Grandpa Rome. As such, Romano took her words with a pinch of salt.

Of course, Romano was not expecting a visit from the large nation during his visit. So when Russia walked through the door like he lived in the house, Romano was surprised, and not quite pleasantly. Because as soon as Russia saw him, the creepy aura came out.

"Little Romano~" Russia sang at him, "Why are you in moy douchka's house?"

"Uh…um…We made a bet that I couldn't live at her house for two weeks…" Romano said quickly.

"Oh? And how long have you been here?" Russia asked

"A week and two days." Romano squeeked.

"PAPA!" Alaska shouted as she saw Russia. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I wasn't expecting you here Papa! How did you make it past America's security?"

"Easily, I flew to your Materi's northern house and drove across the border." Russia stated, "It's not difficult."

"Nyet, America's an idiot~" Alaska stated, "You know my new friend Romano, da?"

"Da," Russia stated, "I have met him before." Russia stated, "How did you meet?"

"The idiot bet that Romano couldn't live with me for a week." Alaska shrugged, "Romano's house is really warm Papa~"

"Da, douchka, I know, I have been there." Russia stated, "Your aunt was with me however, so I didn't make many friends."

"Auntie Belarus?" When Russia nodded Alaska just sighed. She hugged Russia once more before mentioning the cakes she had in the oven, "I have the ingredients for Borsht, if you'd like to stay for the night." Alaska stated, "It'd be a shame for you to come all this way and have to leave so soon."

"I'd be happy to douchka." Russia said with a smile, "Go make sure your sweets are prepared right." With that dismissal, Alaska left the entry way. This left Romano alone with Russia, and Romano could feel the larger nation's eyes drilling into his head. Romano, though, did his best to ignore it.

"You are friends with moya douchka, da?" Russia asked politely.

"Yeah, so what?" Romano shot off. The Italian turned to look at the Russian and noticed a very scary feeling coming off the man.

"You do know that if you hurt moya douchka, there will be consequences, da?" Russia said simply. He was just stating a fact to the hot tempered Italian.

"Why would I hurt her?" Romano scoffed, "I'm not an idiot."

"Nyet, that word better describes America…" Russia muttered before speaking more clearly, "Just to being clear." With that Russia started moving towards the living room. Romano fallowed and sat in the chair closest to the roaring fire. Russia looked very amused by this as he sat in one of the farther seats. After a little bit, Alaska came into the living room. Russia looked up at her and smiled widely.

"Douchka, your materi asked me to tell you that he's holding a little party for some of his friends. Of course, you are invited, and Canada sent…Ontario I believe to get Pennsylvania as she usually attends with you." Russia informed his daughter.

Alaska smiled, "Will you be there Papa?" she asked.

"Nyet, I'll have to head back to my house by then. It's happening this Saturday." Russia stated. Alaska smiled at the information.

"In that case, Romano will still be with me, and he couldn't leave or he'd lose the bet." Alaska hummed

"What did you bet, douchka?" Russia asked.

"If he wins, he gets free passes to visit whenever he wants." Alaska stated, "If I win I can call him over to 'talk' with America on my behalf."

"The idiot wouldn't listen to Romano any more than Canada…" Russia commented.

"Da…but it'd be nice to have an ally." Alaska replied, "But you can come to the party with me and still be within the terms of the bet." She told Romano.

"Where is it?" Romano asked.

"If it's like Maman's usual parties, it'll be up in northern Quebec or southern Nunavut, where there are less people to be annoyed by poor singing, as Maman usually sets up Karaoke." Alaska explained, "I hope someone starts the Language Duet Game." Alaska said with a smile.

"Language Duet Game?" Romano asked.

"To play the game you have to select a song with plenty of lyrics in two languages, then you sing the song in which ever language you're most fluent in and pick a partner who is fluent in the other." Alaska explained the game to Romano. Truthfully it was one of her favorites, since she always got any Russian parts, as Russia himself was rarely there.

"Sounds fun…" Romano commented, and it was honest. It did sound fun to him. Romano secretly, or not so secretly depending on how much time one spends around the Italian, liked singing. Anyone who had spent enough time in the same building as Romano to be around for his showers knew that, because he sang loudly. Though, Alaska would admit, showers were magical enough to make anyone sound like a professional singer. Alaska could think of a few pop stars that might want to start recording in the shower. They might sound better then…

The rest of the night was spent in pleasant conversation. Alaska even convinced Romano to admit he enjoyed the Borscht she prepared for their dinner. That pleased Russia immensely, since the 'culinary expert' that was France admitted to not always being able to please the picky Italian brothers.

The next day was a Wednesday, Russia was still present, he had informed the pair that he'd be leaving on Thursday. As such, Alaska set up the dog sled and the three of them, though mostly Russia and Alaska, took turns sledding until the dogs were too tired to do any more. Then they went inside again and Alaska pulled out what was left of the cake she had made the previous day.

By the time Russia left, Romano would be able to say that the northern nations mere presence wasn't terrifying to him anymore, but the man could still be immensely creepy. Mostly when he was trying to defend his daughter though, so Romano wasn't quite sure he minded. One thing was certain, it would take a special kind of brave (or was that stupid) to cause someone to hurt Alaska.

The days soon flew by and soon it was Saturday. Romano stepped on a plane heading south east at four in the morning. To be honest, he didn't remember much of the trip to the party, or the first hour or so. Alaska insisted he just slept through it all, and Romano wasn't about to disagree. But around noon, Romano became conscious of what was happening. It seemed that Quebec had just finished some French song when Romano noticed Alaska whispering to Canada. Canada, for his part, smiled and walked up to the microphone.

"Well, the Language Duet Game has been requested, meaning we're getting at least two rounds of that." Canada's voice was firm now. Romano decided that he wasn't nearly so nervous around his kids and friends. Said friends included the Albino Potato Bastard, who was now walking up to the stage, as it was his turn.

"Get up here Hundchen!" Prussia yelled. Alaska scurried up to the stage with a huge smile on her face. Prussia leaned down and whispered in her ear and she nodded eagerly. So Prussia put in the CD and soon the music was playing.

"Eto pyesnya o samom prekrasnom gorodye v mirye. Moskva!" Alaska sang the first lyrics and Romano recognized them from the meeting he'd first met Alaska at. After a bit of instrumental Prussia jumped in.

"Diese Stadt ist eine Dirne, Hat rote Flecken auf der Stirn, Ihre Zähne sind aus Gold, Sie ist fett und doch so hold, Ihr Mund fällt mir zu Tale, Wenn ich sie dafür bezahle, Sie zieht sich aus doch nur für Geld, Die Stadt die mich in Atem halt, Moskau" Prussia managed to get to the right octave even. That surprised Romano, if he was being honest, as usually Prussia's voice wasn't nearly so low, but even with Romano's destrations, the song continued

"Raz, dva, tri!" Alaska chimed in with ease.

"Moskau"

"Posmotri! Piionyery tam idut Pyesni Leninu poyut" Alaska was obviously enjoying the song. Romano would even guess that this song was often picked for the 'Language Duet Game', as both of the people singing the song seemed to like it. And Pennsylvania and Saskatewan were singing along with Prussia and Alaska and as easily as the duo on the stage. Romano spent the duration of the song looking between Pennsylvania and Saskatewan and Alaska and Prussia.

The party continued with more songs. A few of the songs chosen were far out of the person's vocal range, but no one commented unless it was clear they were playing it as a joke. All in all it was a nice experience.

In fact, his whole experience with Alaska had been fine. Except the temperature (how did anyone live in this ice box?) and the run in with Russia. The man seemed to be quite protective of Alaska. It didn't surprise Romano actually. He didn't want to imagine being separated from his brother, let alone his own child (not that he actually had one…). Honestly, Russia's protectiveness boosted Romano's opinion of the man. Not that he'd probably care…at least he'd learned how to deal with being around Russia…at least when his daughter's around.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it~<p>

Reviews are food~


End file.
